Revenge of the Virgin Auction
by Lassar
Summary: Takes place shortly after events in Midknight2501's story, A Virgin Auction. Thanks for letting me play with your toys, MidKnight! COMPLETE


Author: Lassar

Title: Revenge of the Virgin Auction

Notes: Takes place shortly after the events of "A Virgin Auction" by Midknight2501

Special thanks to Midknight2501 for permission to use his fic as a springboard for this. Thanks for letting me play with your toys!

Disclaimer: Not mine, sole property of Marc Silvestri and Midnight2501 

   It had been a long shift, made even longer by the driving rain. New York rain was colder than a tit in a brass brassiere, especially when it made its way down the back of your neck. Sarah was not looking forward to riding her bike home in it. They were actually returning to the office early, having found that canvassing for witnesses in this weather was useless at best. Sarah and Jake had stuck it out long enough to get completely soaked, even with all the layers of water resistant fabric. They were so cold and, of course, the heater in the department issue car was worthless. The air blowing from it was only marginally warmer than the air outside the vehicle. By the time they reached the stationhouse, they were numb. It hurt to get out of the car, and the best they could manage was a shuffling walk up the stairs and into the police station, heads tucked low in a vain effort to keep a fresh wave of rain from finding its way down their collars. 

   "Hey Pez, if it doesn't stop raining by the time we wrap up, I can give you a lift back to your place." Jake managed to say between his chattering teeth. He was having an even worse time of it that Sarah. It really never got this miserable in California, and Jake had no tolerance for the brutal cold. 

   "Thanks Jake, I might just take you up on that." Sarah gave him a relieved look. It would have taken a bigger man than her to brave that weather on a motorcycle after getting warm again.

   They both were shedding gloves and hats as they walked to their office. Sarah was so glad Danny had insisted on a space heater for the office. Once inside, with the door closed against any stray draft, Sarah cranked the little heater's thermostat up as high as it would go. Heat immediately began to pour out of it. They both huddled next to it as they shed their coats. Steam was actually beginning to rise off their clothes when the sensation began to return to fingers and toes. The pins and needles feeling were uncomfortable, but it heralded a much needed rise in body temperature. 

   As the tingling faded, Jake turned to Sarah, "I would kill for something hot. I could even drink that swill the head of our department is pleased to call coffee."

   "I am with you on that. I could even drink it black." Sarah was surprised to find that she meant it. Now she knew she was cold, Dante's coffee reminded her unpleasantly of the man himself. It was as thin as his moral fiber, and oily to boot. The office catch phrase for something they wouldn't do had become, 'Not even if I have to drink Dante's coffee.'

   "Do you want me to start on the paperwork while you round up coffee, or vice versa?" Jake asked, not really wanting to leave the space heater.

   Sarah took a good look at Jake. She could see he wasn't snapping out of it as fast as she was. "I'll get it this time."

   "Thanks Pez." Jake pulled his chair over to the space heater and sat down to go through the reports.

   Sarah headed down the hall to the communal coffee pot. The glass container was empty, and there were several empty metal cans in the nearby trashcan. Seeing that resource had been depleted, Sarah moved further into the building. It was futile; even Dante's pot was empty. Sarah cursed softly to herself. Why couldn't that useless piece of scrap metal give her a vision regarding the location of the nearest source of coffee? She was passing through the main area when she caught a whiff of the object of her quest. Sarah looked around and saw a beat cop with a steaming mug.

   "Where did you find coffee?" Sarah asked as she walked up to him.

   "They still have some down in Booking." The uniformed officer was happy to inform her.

   Sarah made a beeline for Booking. She waved in acknowledgement of greetings sent her way, but did not stop to chat. 

   When she reached her destination, she could swear that the coffeepot sat in a celestial halo of light. The aroma drifted toward her like a lure. It smelled wonderful, promising much needed heat and caffeine. Sarah strode toward it, completely focused on the fragrant black liquid. 

   "Sarah!" 

   She didn't know the voice calling out to her, but it was masculine and sounded vaguely familiar. No one on the force called her Sarah, maybe it was someone from school?

   She turned toward the voice and was flabbergasted. The tenor voice belonged to a woman? No, scratch that, a man in drag. His makeup was impeccable, but his coiffure showed some signs of wear. He was wearing a sequined spandex skirt and matching corset. Perhaps out of respect for the cold, he was also wearing fingerless gloves that came to the middle of his biceps and thigh high black patent leather boots with five inch heels. The only jarring note was the pearl earrings and necklace he was wearing. Very June Cleaver does bondage look there…"Yeesss?" her response was dragged out as she struggled to remember who this person was. She hadn't arrested him, she would have remembered that.

   "Sarah, please tell these… gentlemen that they have made a mistake." He made eye contact while pleading, and the eyes were dark brown.

   "I am not so sure that they have." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Love the boots by the way."

   "These old things?" He made a dismissing gesture with ease, as if he spent a lot of time with his hands cuffed in front of him.

   "What did you pick him up for, Magruder?" Sarah turned to the officer, who had paused in his paperwork. 

   "Prostitution," Magruder said.

   "Hooking eh?" Sarah looked over at him.

   "I was not hooking! Sarahwithclaws, how could you believe that! We were going to Denny's for breakfast after RHPS. I was merely flirting on the way. I would never!" 

   With that phrase it clicked, the voice of the master of ceremonies at the Rocky Horror Picture Show she had attended a couple of weeks ago. Sarah almost smacked herself in the forehead right there. How could she have missed that? He had auctioned her off to Ian Nottingham for the night, after getting handsy on the stage. She had had a wonderful time, but she had tried to put it out of her mind. That night she had seen a side of Nottingham she was not comfortable with. It was very hard to reconcile her image of the cold hearted assassin with a man who threw toast at a movie screen and sang 'Sweet Transvestite' in a passing fair baritone. "What exactly did you do?" Sarah asked, knowing she was going to regret it.

   "We were waiting for the light to change; everyone was strung out down the sidewalk with our umbrellas. This car pulls up and the guys start hollering suggestions and asking how much. I told them they couldn't afford me. The driver said to try him. I was being obnoxious so I told him a thousand bucks a pop. The next thing I know, they spill out of the car and show me a badge as they're handcuffing me." He sounded indignant, but underneath the mascara she could tell he was scared.

   Sarah looked at Magruder and made a slight movement with her head. It was cop for 'let's go have a private chat'. He complied and they moved into a corner to talk in hushed tones. The M.C. couldn't hear a word they said, but when they returned, Magruder ripped up his field report. 

   "Hold out your hands." Sarah said, fishing her handcuff key out of her pocket.

   "Thank you Sarah, I don't know how I would have explained it to my boss." He said as Sarah opened his cuffs.

   "Don't thank me yet. If you are brought in again on charges, I will personally bust your ass." Sarah said, her eyes hard.

   "It was a mistake, I won't repeat it." He held out one of his newly freed hands for her to shake.

   "You better hope not." Sarah took his hand and asked, "How could you possibly have remembered my name? We've only met once, and that was for about five minutes."

   "How could I possibly forget such a face? Besides, I have never sold a virgin for so much money. You made Virgin Auction history, Sarahwithclaws." He pointed out.

   Magruder turned his chair back to face them, "How much did you go for, Pez?"

   "Shut up Magruder, it isn't what you think." Sarah was mortified to feel a blush heating up her cheeks.

   "I, for one, would like to hear the juicy details sometime. He sounded deliciously masculine; I was sure he would break your cherry good." He fluttered his fake lashes and fanned himself. "I almost followed you back to watch, but I prefer participation to mere observation."

   Sarah was acutely aware of Magruder's intent face. The man was all but writing notes. "Magruder, I went to the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' one night. Everyone who has never been before is made to go to the stage and be auctioned off for the evening to the highest bidding audience member. No big deal."

   "You had never gone to Rocky before? Sarah, I am ashamed of you!" Magruder gave her that 'cat with a canary' grin, letting her know that it would be a big deal by the time he was done feeding this new bit of grist to the gossip mill. "Sarah Pezzini  loses her virginity in a crowded movie theater, my my, won't everyone love to hear this."

   "You'd better keep quiet about this! If word gets around I will know whose ass to kick." Sara glared death at him.

   "Why don't you tell me how much she went for?" Magruder turned to the man who had given him the key to embarrassing Pezzini.

   "She sold for a hundred bucks, can you believe that? It helped pay for this corset." He smoothed a hand down the front of said garment.

   "Some guy paid a hundred bucks for her? You gotta be kiddin' me!" Reichart said from behind them. There was no telling when in the conversation the other officer had arrived, but he had heard enough.

   Sarah threw her hands up in disgust. By tomorrow everyone on the force would be discussing her, and making up even more lurid details as the day wore on. "Let's get out of here before you make this worse!"

   She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the exit.

   "Hey Pezzini, what did you come down here for?" Magruder asked.

   Sarah stopped, turned, and marched to the coffee pot, still towing her chatty charge. She loaded him down with coffee and turned back toward the exit. She froze in her tracks. The two officers had their heads together, Magruder obviously catching Reichart up on what he'd missed. 

   The two felt the heat of her glare and glanced up. They smiled and waved, adding insult to injury.

   Sarah did the only thing she could that wouldn't land her in a cell, she left.


End file.
